Mine
by LilyFlower99
Summary: Originally a SongFic, but due to reasons, you can see on my profile I've had to delete the lyrics, but everything I wrote is still there. Sorry if it sucks.


**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, if I was, do you think I would be writing in FanFiction? No, I would be out there writing a Marauder's Generation book!** **And I do not own the song **_**Mine**_**, I neither claim to be Taylor Swift.**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town, never looked back._

I remember when James had to become a waiter at a local Italian restaurant to keep is running. After we graduated Hogwarts, we left to fix up an old house in Godric's Hallow. We barely had enough money to do so, but we managed.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling. Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. _

I had trusted Severus. He was my best friend. But he turned to the dark side. I had tried not to lose him. I tried to hold on to the hand of the goodness in side him. And that hand let go after he called me a m- a foul word after that Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. Since then, I've had a hard tome trusting anyone. But James captured my heart, after years of chasing after it. In my 7th year is when I realized that it had always been him; it just took until then to realize it.

_I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch. The moment I could see it yes, yes, I can see it now._

I sit on the couch, and James lays his head in my lap. I fiddle with his messy, black hair.

"Do you remember back in 7th year when I finally said yes?" I say, looking into his pools of melted gold he has for eyes.

He smiles and responds in a sleepy voice, "Best day of my life."

_Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

James and I were sitting by the black lake, watching the ripples on the water and the bobbing lily pads and lily blossoms. He put his arm around my shoulders, and it was a warm, amazing feeling. I remember how I told myself I'd be careful with who I trusted from now on. James changed all that. He made me melt like butter and let me slide into his reach. I'm glad he did. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I whisper.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together._

A while after that day by the lake, James proposed. And of course, I said yes.

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents mistakes._

One summer afternoon, James and I were sitting in his room. When he asked me why I was so stubborn to not go out with him all those years. And that's when it all came out. I told him how I was scared that I would get hurt again. Petunia had been my sister, she was my best friend. But when I found out I was a witch, everything changed. She called me a freak, and all sorts of terrible things. I turned to Severus for the friendship equal to the sisterhood Petunia had given up on. Severus had been my best friend. But he betrayed me. And to make things worse, shortly after, my parents split up. Now neither one of them talks to me. I had lost everyone I loved in such a short amount of time. I was always scared that if I trusted anyone else, they would let me down like everyone else did. When I told all this to James, he took me in his arms, and whispered in my ear, "I promise I'll never leave you."

_But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about. Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

There were times when I thought we would lose it all. But every time I felt like giving up on us, I thought of that day by the Black Lake…

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

That day by the Lake was the first time I really started trusting James, or anyone at all. After that day, I was more open to everyone; let them into my heart, which I had locked up for so long.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM, as everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. _

James had come home from one of his "mysterious" parties at Remus's house, which he went to about every month. But this time, he came home in a terrible state, he had scratched on his face and chest. I rushed over trying to heal them, asking frantically what had happened. That's when he told me. All about Remus being a werewolf, and how he was an illegal animagus, along with Sirius and Peter. I was hurt. Not that they had done something so deeply punishable, but that he hadn't trusted me enough to tell me until now. I felt like he had turned in me. Just like Petunia, just like Severus, just like Mum and Dad. Tears started running down my cheeks. Without words, I ran out of our house, through the creaky, wooden, front door, out into the street. At that moment, I really though that I had trusted the wrong person with my heart again.

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye" Because that's all I've ever known. Then you took me by surprise. You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

James came out into the street, and I turned around so he couldn't see me crying. But he turned me around, and took me into his arms. He whispered into my ear, the same way he did that time in his room, and said, "I promised I'll never leave you, and I meant it."

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

"I didn't chase you for seven years for nothing. I remember that day by the black lake. When you told me I was the best thing I ever happened to you, I couldn't explain my joy. I can cast a patronus just by looking at you, Lily. From the first time I saw you at Platform 9 3/4, I knew I was in love with you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to _me._"

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you believe it? Gonna make it now. I can see it, I can see it now.

**What did you think? I heard this song the other day and all I could think about was James and Lily. I knew I HAD to write a songfic! I'm sorry if it sucked, but if I didn't post it I was going to explode. I know James is supposed be pretty rich, but that's not what the song says, so in this, they're pretty poor, so don't yell at me! I'll update all the Head Cannons, and the next chapter of Lily Petals by Friday! I love you all! Oh! I got a Pottermore! I'm a Gryffindor! If you want to add me, my Username is AshGow26167, just comment with your username so I know it's you guys trying to add me! I love you all, you beautiful people, you! **

**~LilyFlower99**


End file.
